


Just One Night

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [12]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Felix is the BEST friend, Friends With Benefits, Funny, Happy Ending, Hilarious, Hilarity Ensues, Ken is so confused, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Morning After, Multi, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Who is this raven haired stranger and why is he in Jack's hotel room?





	1. Wake Me Up Before You Go, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO GET READY GUYS THIS IS GONNA BE WILD. After Oh, The Horror's emotional roller coaster, i figured we needed this :)

Jack lifted his head up slowly, pounding as he shades his eyes from the sun. He can't see yet, so he feels around the bed for his glasses, only to feel something oddly solid next to him. He frowns and squints, then turns to the nightstand to see familiar black frames.

He rubs his eyes, mindful of his shitty hangover, and then puts the glasses on, blinking. He looks back over to his side and... _ **holy shit it's a man**_.

He jumps slightly at the sight of black hair and tanned shoulders next to him, poking and prodding at the man to wake him up.

" _Hey_!" He yelled, about to poke the stranger again when his wrists were grabbed. He watched the man flip over towards him and _**holy shit he's gorgeous**_.

"Hey yourself." He says, voice deep and groggy with sleep. Jack gulps softly and snatches his hand away, leaving an amused look on the other man's face.

"Th' hell are ye doin' in my hotel room!" Jack says, going to stand up, but realizing belatedly he was naked. "And why am I _naked_???"

The stranger laughs for a bit, and Jack watches the corners of his eyes crinkle happily.

_**Fuck this guy.** _

Did he fuck this guy?

"That's kinda how sex works. You take off your clothes."

Oh fuck, he _did_ fuck this guy.

"We had sex??? Why??? When??? How???"

"We were horny, last night, and _many_ different ways." He said in a purr, and Jack blushed into his hands.

"Oh my fuckin' god...where th' hell did we even meet???" Jack asks, and the guy sits up with a shrug.

"Ethan's party. At least...I think."

"Ye _think_???"

"Yeah. That's the last place i remember being. Well, besides inside of _you_." He winked, and Jack gasped as he stood up to make a run for the bathroom, not caring if the other guy saw him naked.

As if he hadn't already.

But, when he went to get up, the _severe_ pain in his ass told him this wasn't a dream and he should  _definitely_ slow down.

"You make a good bottom, handsome. Very vocal." The smug asshole says, and Jack squints at him as he yanks the sheets with him, walking awkwardly to the bathroom and slamming the door.

"GOOOOOODDDDDDD!" He screams, slamming his head against the door in frustration. What the _hell_ even happened last night? All he remembers is going out for drinks with Ethan and Tyler, and Tyler said he was inviting some friends.

So how the _hell_ did he end up in his hotel room with a greek god?

He smacked his forehead loudly, and heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Do you want me to get you a V-8?"

And Jack laughed.

Whether he actually thought it was funny, or he was just too hungover and frustrated to care, he laughed.

Then the door was opened, and he was falling backwards.

Right onto the stranger.

Who was still just as naked as he is.

"Falling for me already?" He asked, and Jack huffed at his shitty joke. "Aw come on Jack, smile for me."

"How do ye remember my name, but I don't know yers?" He asked, pushing himself off the man and looking anywhere but down.

"You don't? You sure did say it alot last night. Did you know you have a daddy kink?" He said nonchalantly, and Jack fumed as he blushed. "Anyways, it was on your ID in your wallet."

"Ye went through my wallet??" He screamed, and the guy produced the thing, handing it out to Jack who snatched it.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't a cop or a spy."

"A spy." Jack deadpanned, and the guy gave him a shrug.

"It's Mark by the way!" He says as Jack looks around the room to gather his things. He can't really remember what he wore last night but, he just looked for articles of clothing that looked like they belonged to him. Jack looks up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Mark what?"

"Don't you mean Mark _**please**_!" He moaned obscenely, and _god_ Jack was sick of this guy. His entire face flushed as he picked up his boxers, sliding them on under the sheet.

"Yer a fuckin' arsehole y'know that?" Jack asks, and Mark laughs as he puts on his clothes.

"No I but I have fucked _your_ asshole."

" **Urgh**!" Jack yells, sliding a t shirt that was slightly too big on him over his chest and throwing the sheet on the bed.

"Listen dude, I'm sorry. You're really cute when you're flustered." He said, and Jack rolls his eyes fondly.

"Flattery will getcha nowhere, Mark. Now, m'gonna go out and find Ethan and ask him what the hell happened." He says, grabbing his rental car keys and pinching the bridge of his nose. "No offense, but can you _please_ be gone and preferably _clothed_ when I get back?"

"Can I pick one?" Mark asks, smiling, and Jack gives him a testy look. "Fine. Hey, your-!" He yells, but it falls on deaf ears as Jack fluffs his hair and heads outside.

What the hell could have happened in just one night?

 


	2. I'll Take You To The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of COURSE he took the wrong shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SWEETEST Markimoo XD

During his driving, he notices something.

His shirt is very...loose on his body.

At a stoplight, he looks down, and nearly _screams_ a string of Irish curse words at the plain v neck he has on. All too soon, his phone is ringing, and he doesn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"So, before you so _rudely_ left me at _your_ hotel, I was _trying_ to tell you that you put on the wrong shirt." Mark's voice rang playfully, still deep but no longer groggy.

"Just fuckin' keep mine then. And how did ye get my number??" Jack yelled, hitting his gas pedal as the light turned green.

"I dunno. I picked up my phone and you were in my contacts. Saves me alot of trouble."

"Trouble? What more trouble could there possibly be to get in?"

Well," Mark begins, and Jack can hear him shuffling around a bit. "I would have had to call and ask Tyler where you live so I could come get my shirt. Now, all you have to do is meet me in the parking lot at my job and we can switch there!"

"'Scuse me? M'not changin' shirts with ye in yer job parking lot. I don't even _know_ where ye work."

"Oh, I work at a Moonbucks Cafè! Listen, I know this is alot for you but, if you come up there I'll buy you a drink of your choice to apologize for my behavior. I know I'm not the most... _savory_ of people."

Jack _would_ argue with that, but it was 10am and he needed coffee. He exhaled roughly in frustration and ran a hand through his fringe. "Fine. Where is the fuckin' place anywho."

"Like two streets away from your hotel!" Mark replied, and Jack slammed his head back with a groan.

"I'll be there in like 10. One coffee and that's it, then I'm goin' to Ethan's to find out what the hell I did last night."

"Awesome! See you in a few!" Mark yelled, and before he could get roped into doing something else by that velvet voice, Jack hung up and turned around.

* * *

 

The Moonbucks took about 15 minutes to get to, and when he finally arrived he regretted it instantly.

Where does this guy get off calling him anyways?

Well...apparently _inside_ of Jack.

He made a face at that thought.

With a deep breath, he fixes his composure and walks through the front door, wincing when the bell jingles and Mark locks happy eyes on him.

"Hey there!" He says, coming from behind the counter with a bright smile and shimmering brown eyes.

Once again. **_Fuck_** this guy.

How is even so damn conscious in the morning?

"Hey." Jack settles for giving him a deadpanned look to show he meant business.

"Come! Take a seat! Have you decided what you wanted yet?" Mark asks, and Jack begrudgingly sits down across from him.

"Coffee with sugar. No creamer."

"Hm." Mark says, and Jack squirms under his heavy gaze.

"What?"

"You just don't seem like a plain coffee with sugar kinda guy to me. Want anything sweet?"

"I think I've had enough dessert for awhile thanks." He smirks, and _holy shit_ where had that come from?

Jack McLoughlin, are you _flirting_ with this guy?

Even so, he revels in the nervous, flustered blush it pulls out of Mark as he stands up immediately to go get his coffee. He takes the small victory and messages Ethan in the man's absence.

**Jack: ur the worst friend ever.**

 

**Ethan: what? How?**

**Jack: u let me bring he man back to my hotel room?**

  
**Ethan: Oh ;-) how did that go?**

  
**Jack: hes gorgeous and its unfair.**

  
**Ethan: you should give Mark a chance. From what Tyler has told me, he's a pretty cool guy :)**

  
**Jack: shut up I dont trust you anymore.**

  
**Ethan: you'll have to come by and give me details! Where are you now?**

  
**Jack: thats the thing, I dunno any details. And I'm at moonbucks.**

  
**Ethan: his job??? Going steady already?**

  
**Jack: I'm never visiting you again**

  
**Ethan: see you after your date ;-)**

"One black coffee with sugar!" Mark says, sitting the cup down in front of Jack slowly as he takes his seat. "Be careful, it's _really_ hot." Mark smirks, and Jack focuses all of his focus on not blushing.

"Thanks." He grumbles, grabbing the cup and inhaling the bean goodness. "Do ye even remember us havin' a conversation last night?"

"Yeah actually, you were telling me about your gaming career. You looked so damn happy talking about it too, so I decided I'd chat you up." Mark smiles, watching Jack take a sip and lick his lip with the utmost intensity. Jack swallows.

"Did I ask ye back or ye asked me?"

"That, I don't remember. Ethan might though, he was a cool enough dude." Mark muses, and Jack scoffs.

"Sure. Anyways, if ye had to come to work, why didn't ye take off my shirt and put on a new one?"

Mark shrugs, looking out the window a bit. "Wanted to keep it warm for you."

Jack laughs a bit, sitting down his cup as a chunky, brownish haired guy approaches the table.

"Mark, what are you doin'?" He says, and Mark smiles up at him.

"Ken, this is Jack. Jack, this is my boss, Ken." He introduces, and Ken gives him a happy wave, then looks back down at Mark.

"Nice ta meetcha! I was wonderin' where Mark had run off to. Glad to see he's minglin' again!" Ken muses, and Mark huffs out an annoyed breath.

"I mingle plenty Ken, I just...never bring them here."

"Why not?" Jack inquires, causing them both to look at him.

"Because, they're not all as cute as you." Mark smiles, and Jack rolls his eyes, going back to his coffee cup instead.

"Well, don't take long here. We do still have a business to run. I'll try to keep Mary in the bakery so she won't come out and interrupt ya. Nice meetin' ya Jack!" He waves, and Jack gives him a polite smile.

"You're very quiet in the mornings." Mark starts, leaning back in his chair with his hands over his apron.

"Or yer jus' _unbelievably_ loud."

"Maybe." Mark snickers, then his eyes blow wide. "I almost forgot! Your shirt!" He says, standing up at the table and removing his apron.

"Th' hell are ye doin'???" Jack begs, because he's too weak from sleep to not stare and drool this morning.

"Giving you your shirt back. That's what you came here for, right?" He says, and _fuck_ him for being so beautifully sculpted that he can just remove his shirt in his place of work. He hands it to Jack, who tentatively takes it. "You can keep mine if you want."

"Didn't ye call me here to get yer shirt? And what are ye gonna wear??"

"We have spares in the back." Mark smiles, completely dodging the other question. Jack shrugs and takes it back, folding it in front of him as he stands up carefully.

"Well, thanks fer th' coffee I guess." Jack replies, grasping his shirt of the table and turning towards the door when he feels a hand on his arm.

"I'd like to do this again sometime." Mark rushes out, face red with nervous embarrassment.

"Sleep with me and have me come up to yer job fer a shirt?" Jack questions, and Mark lets out a breathy laugh.

"No, um, I wanna see you again. Like, a date. You don't have to!" He says, and Jack thinks he's kinda cute all flustered and rubbing his neck.

"Yer askin' me out?"

"Only if you want to! I uh...understand if you want it to end here."

Jack watched as the confidence and joy in his eyes faded, and he had to admit he felt bad. He swallowed his pride and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Why not. Jus'....no drinkin'?"

Mark grins widely, showing all of his gorgeous white teeth, and Jack feels a bit self conscious.

"Sure. No drinking. Bye, Jack!" He waves as Jack exits the store, and Jack spares him a wave back and a smile.

Maybe this one night stand wasn't so bad after all.


	3. How To Save A Dime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has Ethan recall what he remembers from last night.

When Jack pulled up to Ethan's place, angry was the _least_ valid word to describe his emotions.

Ethan was standing outside, blue hair shimmering in the sun and leaning up against his doorway with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yer a disgrace." Jack says, stepping out of the car and walking towards him.

"Awww what's wrong sleeping beauty? I thought your prince kissed you pretty good? At least...that's what it says on instagraaaammm~" Ethan teases, waving his phone in Jack's face as he snatches it away.

"Dammit! Fuckin'..." He grumbles to himself, scrolling down all the photos that he and Mark supposedly took together last night in his hotel room. Luckily, none of them were _too_ provocative. "This guy has caused me more frustration in a fuckin' day than you've caused me my entire college career."

"Awww, he seemed so sweet last night though!" Ethan beams, following Jack into his living room. "Besides, you seemed to hit it off just fine to me, Tyler and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. He wasn't even listening to us, just focusing on _you_." Ethan says, rolling his eyes.

Jack blushed at the thought of those chocolate eyes staring at him like they did this morning, then shook his head.

No way, you are **_NOT_** falling for tan skin, sexy eyes.

"Whatever. Not like I remember it anyways."

"Hm. You want a coke?" Ethan says, and Jack curses his short attention span. He needed to know exactly how he and Mark got from point A to point B in case he turned out to be some psychopathic stalker with a weird past. "He's not a psychopathic stalker you know." Ethan continues, and Jack frowns.

"I wasn't fuckin' thinkin' that." He rebuts, snatching the soda.

"Sure. So, what all do you even remember?"

"Landin' in L.A., Showin' up here, and going to the bar." Jack verified, and Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"That would be it."

"Oh shit um...well let's take it from the beginning!"

"Grrreeeaaat." 

* * *

 

_His party was going amazing, but he figured there needed to be just a few more people to really call it a party. Him, Jack, and Tyler just weren't gonna cut it. He pulled out his phone and called his two most trusty cohorts: Robert and Mark._

_It would be too much of a hassel to call them individually, considering he was in kind of a hurry, so a group call would have to do._

_"Hello?" He heard Mark say, deep and resonant as if they were in a concert hall._

_"Sup, let me add Robert, okay?" Ethan said, and Mark grunted in response. He dialed up Robert and added him to the call with a broad smile as Jack looked at him in utter confusion._

_"What are you-"_

_"Sssh! I'm on the phone, Jack." He frowned, and Jack rolled his eyes and walked off._

_"Hello?" Robert said, and Ethan giggled as he merged the two calls._

_"Hi Mark! Hey Robert! Soooo...are you two busy today?" Ethan asks, hoping the answer is a big, fat no._

_"Uh...not really just...work? Why?" Mark asks, and Ethan stays quiet until Robert responds too._

_"Nothing here, just cleaning my house."_

_"Great! So, ill see you guys at Clover's in like...ten minutes?"_

_"What? Why-" Mark began, but Ethan had no time to argue._

_"Okay then see you guys in a bit bye!"_

_"Ethan!-" Robert said, but that was the last thing he heard before hanging up and turning to Tyler and Jack with a mischievous grin._

_"Th' fuck did you do?" Jack asked, crossing his arms with his eyebrow raised._

_"Relax green bean, I just invited a couple more friends. Now we gotta get going if we wanna get some good drinks!" Ethan says, turning to grab his keys and rush out of the door, avoiding yet another set of questions._

* * *

  
"Why are you tellin' me this??" Jack asks, huffing at Ethan's recollection. "I wanna know what happened between me and Mark, not you and yer devious plans."

Ethan pouted at him, then crossed his legs and sipped his soda again. "Fine, fine. I'll skip the _good_ bits."

"Much obliged." Jack said dryly.

* * *

  
_"Mark, this is Jack!" Ethan said cheerfully, pushing Mark up to him like his life depended on it. "Jack tests video games for a living."_

_"Really?" Mark asks, and Jack narrowed his eyes at Ethan. "That's pretty cool."_

_"Yeah, I guess it is. It gives me alot of experience with the different ways games can be built and all that other mumbo jumbo."_

_"Mumbo Jumbo huh?" Mark smiles, and Jack is apparently a morpher who can turn into a tomato. "Care to elaborate while I refill your drink?"_

_Jack gets impossibly redder and nods, so Ethan beams and sits behind them with Robert to keep close tabs._

_He listens as they chat idly for a bit, then things get...interesting. They probably should have slowed down on the drinks._

_Well...Jack should have._

_Then again, why would anyone turn down free drinks?_

_"Ya know, yer really fuckin' attractive." Jack slurred, and Mark gave a hearty laugh at him though his face was blushing red._

_"Ya think so? Well, I think you're pretty cute yourself." Mark smiled, and Jack's return was a bit off, but it was probably the alcohol._

_"Ye should come b-" Jack was interrupted by an unmanly hiccup, then a burp to compensate, "back ta my hotel room."_

_"Oh? Why is that?"_

_"Because, yer attractive and ye think m'cute so why not?" Jack shrugged with a laugh, nearly falling over off his stool. Mark caught him with a sturdy hand, and he took that opportunity to pull him down in a sloppy kiss._

_Mark's eyes were blown wide for a second, then he settled into the kiss, breaking it to speak. "Hey, we should call a cab, he didn't drive here, right?" He said, the last bit directed towards Robert, Ethan, and Tyler._

_"Nah. He was the shotgun. All yours man." Tyler nods, and Mark gives him a small smile as he steadies Jack as best as he can with his own tipsiness._

_After a bit of maneuvering, and alot of Jack musing out loud, Mark had found a cab and waved goodbye as he helped Jack out of the bar._

_"Jesus man, It would have been great to be part of the conversation too." Robert mused, and Ethan shrugged at him._

_"I don't think we all needed to end up in bed with Mark. I don't feel like being torn into pieces."_

_"Ugh." Tyler replied, rolling his eyes and continuing his drink._

_A little bit passed, and Ethan began to get worried until his phone started to buzz._

_Picture after picture was sent to him of Mark and Jack in the cab, outside the hotel, in the lobby, and, most interestingly, in the room._

_"Why is he sending you photos?" Robert asks, and Ethan just laughs loudly._

_"I have no idea, but some of these are definitely going on Instagram for them ditching us."_

* * *

 

"Yer the asshole that put them on Instagram??" Jack fumed, and Ethan held up his hands in defense.

"I posted _one_. The rest of them were either you or Mark Fischdick." Ethan said, and Jack gave him a look.

"Is that the end of yer little story? I don't think I can take anymore snarky narration."

"Yeah those are the parts you wanted right? I don't know past the photos what happened...unless..." Ethan grinned, and Jack stood up and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not telling you about having sex with Mark."

"Aw c'mon! I just told you an _entire_ story!"

"From _yer_ perspective! I gotta get Tyler in on this. Where is he?"

"Out at Moonbucks getting coffee from your boyfriend." Ethan said with a snarky tone.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know him very well. He asked me out y'know." Jack scolded Ethan, and he shot up in joy.

"Seriously??? You said yes right???"

"So what if I didn't?"

"Jack, I will post each and every one of the photos you sent me on my Instagram if you told that big puppy dog no."

Jack sighed, scrubbing his face and mumbling. "No. I said yea."

"Wooohooo!" Ethan cheered, and Jack rolled his eyes. Then he was being pulled back out the door, which only reminded him of his massive headache.

"Where are we goin'??"

"Back to your hotel room to get your outfit for tonight! It's tonight right?"

"I dunno, we didn't discuss-"

"Tonight it is!" Ethan screams, and Jack just lets himself be pulled along.

 


	4. First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack aren't good with First Dates.

After a long while of Ethan dragging his clothes all over the room and fussing over his looks, they finally found an outfit that would suit Jack.

Rather, an outfit Ethan approved of.

"You look great!" Ethan said, and Jack shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I look like I always do."

"Well, you always look great then." Ethan shrugged, and Jack huffed. "Where is he picking you up from?"

"He's not?" Jack said, and Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You mean he _wanted_ to but you refused."

"No!"

"Jack."

Jack stared at him incredulously for a second then sighed. "I don't need a chauffeur!"

"He's just trying to be nice!"

"Yeah, well." Jack grumbled.

He was really sick of people talking this guy up.

What was so great about Mark anyways?

It wasn't like he was handsome, or breathtaking, or funny, or charming, or-

 _ **Fuck**_ him.

He looked down to see his phone being shoved into his hand by a very upset Ethan.

"Call him and tell him to meet you at my place."

"But the hotel is closer to Moonbucks."

"But my place is closer to _his_ place." Ethan argued with a smirk, and Jack snatched his phone to dial Mark.

"Hello handsome!" Mark's voice rang through the phone, and dread filled Jack as he realized he'd hit the speakerphone button. He quickly hit it again, blushing profusely as Ethan grinned.

"Hey. Um. So, I guess instead of me meeting you at the restaurant, you can meet me at Ethan's?"

"As in, I get to drive you myself?" Mark replied, and Jack could hear the excitement in his voice. "Are you sure? You seemed...pretty against it before."

"Yeah. M'sure. What time should I expect you?"

"Well I just got off work so, it might take a second to get home and get dressed so...about 6:30? I'd love to say hey to Ethan if that's okay with you."

And _damn_ him for being so sweet.

"It's...that's fine. I'll let you go now then."

"Okay, seeya later tonight cutie!" He says, blowing Jack an obscenely loud kiss before he hangs up.

"Ffffuuuuuuuck." Jack exhales, plopping down on his bed and putting his head in his hands.

"Hopefully you will tonight." Ethan says playfully, and Jack gives him an annoyed look.

"This can't get any fuckin' weirder."

* * *

  
Actually, it could.

Because Mark was...Mark was _different_ at night than he was in the morning.

They were seated at the Japanese grill side by side, checking out their menus, and Mark hadn't made a single dirty joke.

In fact, the most he had said to Jack was hello and a compliment.

Could he possibly be shy?

"Hey, yer lookin' at that menu pretty serious. Somethin' wrong?" Jack asks him, and Mark shakes his head and smiles.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really." He sighs, and Jack cocks his eyebrow accusingly. "Well, it's just...I've never taken someone quite as... _unruly_ and _amazing_ like you out on a date and, it's kind of nerve wracking. Especially given my...less than gentlemanly behavior earlier today." He exhaled, blushing red as the server took their drink order.

"You know, I'm not _angry_ with you. Yer behavior wasn't...that bad. I guess I'm just kinda skeptical considering I'm on a date with a guy I'd never met til last night. We kinda did shite...out of order." Jack laughs, and Mark laughs too.

It's a bit forced but, they'll get there.

* * *

 

And get there they did. Now they were making jokes with each other, watching their food be cooked before them and Jack...

Well Jack was having an amazing time.

Once you looked past Mark's...exterior features, he wasn't that intimidating at all. He was actually shy, hilarious, and a very talented engineering student.

 _How_ he had ended up at Moonbucks, Jack will have to figure that out later.

* * *

 

Jack had noticed that during their meal, they would do cute things that would _usually_ make Jack sick.

For instance, Mark had gotten the teriyaki chicken and rice, while Jack had gotten the steak.

"How's yer chicken?"

"Hm? How about you tell me?" Mark said, using his fork to pick up a piece of it and pointing it towards Jack's mouth with a blush. Jack parted his lips slightly, and got a mouthful of chicken. He chewed slowly, giving Mark a thumbs up as the flavor exploded into his mouth.

Oh god. That was the _gayest_ mental narration ever.

"Good?" Mark asks, and Jack nodded as he picked up some of his steak on his fork, angling it towards Mark's mouth.

And _damn_ this guy.

Instead of just biting it like an animal, he carefully opened up wide as sin, moving onto the fork and making sure a majority of his mouth was covering it, then slid away slowly.

Was he _suffocating_?

Jack felt like it was 10 times hotter in that building.

Probably the onion fire that the chef was currently forming.

 ** _Yeahh_**....

Jack swallowed harshly, then dared to open his mouth. "Good?"

Mark smirked, swallowing the meat down.

**_Did he swallow Jack's meat down?_ **

"Delicious." Mark said, then he turned away like nothing even happened.

Jack was left trying to figure out whether to be horny or annoyed.

His body settled on both.

* * *

 

They had finished their meal fairly quickly, and now they were headed back out to Mark's car. Mark, of course, held the door open for Jack, then came around to his side of the car and opened that door for him too.

Before he could get in though, Mark stood in front of it, and Jack gave him a look.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, I know I've kissed you before, _many_ times but, they don't really count, and I wanted to show you I really like you and that I'm not just taking you out because I feel bad and-"

 _ **Oh shut the fuck up**_. Jack thought, pulling Mark into a less than graceful kiss. Mark smiled against him, hands settling around his hips as they broke apart for breath.

"You were rambling again."

"Sorry." Mark said sheepishly, and Jack laughed as he pushed him slightly out of the way, looking up with the flirtiest eyes possible, and closing his door.

After collecting himself, Mark finally tumbled into the drivers side, and put his hands on the wheel.

"So...do I drop you off at Ethan's or your hotel or..."

"Do you have Netflix?" Jack asks nonchalantly, typing away idly at his phone.

C'mon Jack. You can do it. _Flirt_.

He could hear Mark swallowing. _**Bingo**_.

"Y-yeah?"

"Wanna have a movie night? It's not as fun staying in a hotel alone as you think." Jack smiled, and Mark nodded furiously.

"Of course. Did you...wanna go get clothes?"

Jack almost laughed at the desperation in Mark's voice.

"I think I'll be okay. I can just borrow some from you right?"

"Shit of course you can." Mark said in a low voice, but his face flushed when Jack looked at him. "I mean yeah! Of course." He smiled uneasily, starting the car. "To the Markicave!" He yelled, and Jack groaned audibly as he laughed the awkwardness away.


	5. When Did Your Shirt Go Missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix calls at the PERFECT time.

"You don't mind if I stay shirtless do ya? I don't really wanna make you uncomfortable." Jack smiles, raising an eyebrow as Mark watches him slip into a pair of borrowed sweats. "Mark!"

"What? No. I don't mind at all I'm..." He takes a breath, grabbing his own shirt and pointing out the door. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom right quick." He says, bumping the door on the way out like a sex crazed college kid as Jack chuckled.

He was gonna have fun with this.

* * *

 

He had propped himself up on the couch, borrowed blanket covering his exposed flesh, and feet tucked under it off to the side. He was sitting close to Mark, but not too close, because he was still worried about not knowing Mark very well.

Plus, what if Jack was a _spy_?

Jack audibly laughed and that, and when Mark raised an eyebrow to question it, he waved him off.

Jack had noticed that Mark was...staring at his...neck? Maybe. It was primarily his upper body Mark was fixated on, and it made him wiggle around a bit. "Need somethin'?" He asked, and Mark blushed and looked down.

"Dude, you have like _three_ hickeys on your neck." Mark chuckled, and Jack pouted as he lifted his phone up to look. Sure enough, he had three angry red marks on his neck and collar bone.

So that's how Ethan had said Mark had "kissed him well."

Stupid best friend noticing his stupid hickeys.

"So I do." Jack says, placing his phone next to him with a breathy laugh.

"They look...really nice on you." Mark breathed, and he felt...a little too close?

"Do they?" Jack squeaked, daring to look up to see Mark staring at him intensely again.

And **_fuck_** him anyway because Jack _really_ wanted to kiss him again. He saw Mark's adam's apple bob in his throat as he nodded, eyes fluttering as he forgets the movie in front of them in favor of Jack.

Huh.

That's weird.

"They're _fadin_ ' a bit though..." Jack tested, smirking at Mark as he rolled his neck and rubbed across them.

"Are they?" Mark whispered, and now he was _definitely_ really close. Jack looked at his lips, almost laughing again at the smile that was set on them. "Can't have that. Can I...?" Mark said, and Jack didn't trust his words, so he just nodded back. Somewhere in the middle, Mark's mouth made contact with his skin.

And _**oh shit**_ that felt nice.

Jack tilted his head over to give Mark more access to lick and kiss his neck, whimpering breathlessly as he keeps his hands tucked under the covers trying his absolute best not to get a boner.

Wait...why was he stopping himself from getting a boner?

 ** _Stop overthinking, Jack._** There's a hot guy sucking on your neck like his life depends on it and you're wondering about boners.

A particularly hard bite sent Jack moaning loudly and squirming, muttering a soft ' _oh fuck_ ' as Mark chuckles against his skin. Mark leaves his neck in favor of his lips, and Jack is _really_ grateful for that.

Mark kisses him for a good while, pulling him by his waist almost onto his lap as he lays back, then he licks his lips to gain entry to Jack's mouth.

Of course, Jack lets him because...shit he's a good kisser.

They break for air, red faced and smiling, and just as Jack is about to go in for another slice of heaven, he hears his Skype on his phone.

He sighs and decides to ignore it until it stops, kissing Mark again as he cards through his hair and occasionally abandons his lips for his neck, making marks of his own.

Not even 5 seconds later, it's ringing again, and well...Jack can't ignore it much longer.

"You should get that." Mark chuckles against his lips, and Jack groans as he pushes himself off of him, grabbing his phone to see that it's Felix that's calling him.

He fluffs his hair to look a bit more presentable, fixing his glasses back onto his face as he smiles and answers before Felix can hang up and spam him again.

"-AAAAAAAAACK!" He hears ringing through the phone, then he sees a very happy Swede show up in his view.

"Heya!" Jack says, and it's alot more breathy than he intended.

"Were you busy or something bro?" Felix smirks, eyebrow raised as he looks down and **_shit Jack has hickeys_**.

"Uhhh...."

"Where's your shirt by the way? You usually wear one for, human purposes."

"It's...here...somewhere." Jack winces, biting his lip.

"Right. Where are they?" Felix asks, looking around as if he can see more if he does.

"Where is...who?"

"The person you were sexing on before I called, I wanna meet them!" He says, and Mark stifles a laugh in the background as Jack glares at him.

"What are you talkin' about Felix?"

"You're telling me that you're staying in a hotel that's so expensive it looks like a house?" Felix says accusingly, and Jack could facepalm again for forgetting about his background. He sighs and motions for Mark to come into the camera.

"Hullooo!" Mark sings, waving at Felix, and Felix, the smug bastard, beams.

"Holy shit, what's up Mark!" Felix waves, and of course these assholes know each other.

Instead of answering what's up, Mark just blushes and laughs deeply. Felix wiggles his eyebrows and Jack is extremely confused as to why he puts himself in these situations.

"Well, I was calling to see how Jack's trip was going, but I can see he's in really great, albeit big, hands."

"Shut up ya swedish bastard." Jack grunts, and Mark and Felix laugh at him for some stupid reason.

"Anyways! I'll let you two get back to whatever it is horny teens do when they're alone. Call me when you get back home, Jack!" Felix says, doing that "totally radical" hand gesture he thinks is so funny before waving at Mark. Jack just groans and waves goodbye, hanging up his phone and hiding his face in Mark's chest.

"Uuuuuuugghhh!" He screams, and Mark laughs as he hugs him.

"Bad day?" He asks, and he better not be fucking smirking with that Jacksfilms reference.

Of _course_ Jack looks up.

Of _course_ Mark is smirking.

"This is the weirdest day ever, damn the universe!" Jack cursed, and Mark chuckles again.

"Here, let ol' Markimoo make it better." He says, wiggling his eyebrows as Jack backs away with a giggle when he makes an exaggerated kissy face at him.

* * *

 

The rest of the night goes smoothly, with a little kissing and cuddling here and there, and Jack is actually pretty comfortable.

So comfortable, he ends up falling asleep, right there in between Mark's arms, hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

Tomorrow?

Oh shit.

Jack forgot.

He's _visiting_.

In two more days, he'll have to go back to Ireland no matter how much he wants to stay here.

Which sucks.

But he won't think about that right now.

His mind deserved a break too.

So he filled it with thoughts of chocolate cookies.

And Mark may have slipped in there too.


	6. 7 Minutes In Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's going home. What's gonna happen?

The weekend had gone great, and Jack was really content with his trip to America.

Leaving back to Ireland?

Not so much.

Sure, Felix was coming to visit him when he got back but...Mark was _here_.

And Mark over the past few days had grown on him.

 _Alot_.

Granted, he'd also grown _in_ him but...that was only two more times.

He was really sweet to Jack, and Jack revelled in the small touches and jokes Mark told specifically to him.

It made him feel unbelievably special.

Needless to say, Ethan and Tyler were all over the Jark train, riding it to the ends of the earth.

Jack sighs. Yet another analogy that was a little bit too sexual.

_**Does he ever stop?** _

* * *

 

Mark had offered to take Jack to the airport to catch his flight...alone. Much to the dismay of Ethan and Tyler, who fought until they could come too.

He had gotten his ticket ready, and his bags ready, and been through the security measures, and now he had 7 minutes until his flight would leave.

If so much could happen in just one night, then how much could happen in 7 minutes?

 _Not much_ apparently.

* * *

  
"Sooo..." Mark said, and Jack turned to him with a nervous look.

"Sooo..."

"I had alot of fun meeting you, handsome." Mark smouldered, and Jack laughed at his flirty behavior.

"Yer a riot. I liked meeting you too."

"I got you a present." Mark coughed, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ye?"

"Yeah. But you have to wait until your plane is about to leave to get it."

Jack blushed deeply at what Mark was insinuating, and he nodded obediently.

"God this is almost painful to watch." Ethan says, and Jack gave him a strong look.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Ethan spat, and Tyler laughed at them both.

* * *

 

Several minutes of silence passed, then, by the grace of whatever god was up there, Jack's plane was called. He wiped his oddly sweaty hands on his shorts, then stood up, grabbing his carry on.

"Well, I guess this is it guys." He says, hugging Ethan and Tyler, then turning back to Mark with a sneaky look. "And _you_ , you promised me a gift."

Mark smiled, walking up to Jack. "So I did."

A few seconds of awkwardness passed as Mark stared at something behind Jack, and Jack....

  
Jack was growing impatient. But, he was also curious, so he turned around too. "Th'hell are you-"

Then he was being pulled forward by his waist into a kiss.

And _damn_ Mark for never failing to make him weak.

He could hear Ethan and Tyler whooping in the background as they broke apart, and Mark pulled away, breathless.

"Keep in touch?"

"Hell yes." Jack said quickly, blushing as Mark chuckled and his plane was called again. "Bye Mark."

"You're still damn cute when you're flustered." Was all he said, and Jack would take that over an awkward goodbye anyways.

  
He laughed a bit before stealing one more kiss, then waved to Ethan and Tyler as he ran to his gate.

Maybe he was wrong about things.

Maybe he'd end up with Mark.

Maybe not.

Either way, he sure was lucky to have just one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments below are helpful!


End file.
